misencyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
United States
The United States of America, and Kansas, is the city of justice, my personal favorite when choosing my favorite city. It is a very big city, and strangely has cities and counties located within it, too, along with states that no one knows the names of. Well, America offers some of the greatest foods in America, and also some of the greatest fastfoods, too. Oh yes, and also some junk food. America was created a few years before the universe was, back in 1979. This era was called the "Era for YO MOMMA PEACE" and was a great concern for people before this moment arrived. They thought the world was going to end, but more importantly, they thought America was going to end. This would be a very bad thing. In the time of need, America was always there for people. It is undetermined to this very day if America is a boy or a girl, but it would be less sissy and more manly if it were a man. History America invented the Stock Market with its many good qualities. People were fascinated (always) to listen to whatever people had to say about America, and if it were something bad, then the person would get punched in the face and/or shot at. It's as simple as that. One day, a man named Canada-Brtishian Europe America came to the area where America is now, which used to be called "YMCA" for no particular reason, so he decided to change it to his last name, beause that name sounds coolest out of the four names he had. yep. One day, in 2001 (no one can remember the day it happened) some planes flew into the World Trade Center when they were drunk and hit the twin towers, knocking them over, or at least that's what the news says. No one actually knows what really happened, the news just decided to make something up becuase it was such a big problem. The reason that Bulgaria no longer exists is because America took out a Hydrogen bomb and blew it up. It sank into the water and was never seen again. That is also what happened to Atlantis. A strange coincidence, eh? Present Day In the present times, everyone is jealous of America, because of America's strength and attitude towards meteors falling towards the Earth with great speeds, etc. The economy in America sucks right now because the banks blew up and don't have any money, but people are working on it, as the Stock Market is rising again, believe it or not. In times like this, though, no one knows what will happen next, because we have a new president who is not from Texas, and that hasn't ever happened before. It is known that in the Decleration of Independence, the word "f***" is used a lot, because America was wanting to get away from Britain, and swearing a lot was about the only option. Changing the flag Since Russia cussed out George Bush back in 2008, America decided to change its flag on May 2, 2009, and the Decleration of Independence was also burnt in response, by a terrorist who "owned" Russia, according to him. See also *George Bush *John McCain *Barack Obama External links *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/America Wikipedia's view on America] Category:Geography Category:Featured